


Two Fiddles and a Drum and a Regal Flute

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Parties, Crossdressing, M/M, Past Promptis, Post-Game(s), Underage driving (for a few feet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 785Regina’s never been good in finding presents for anyone, but she likes to believe she knows her friends well enough to get them what they want and/or will appreciate. But then there’s the biggest problem and she finds herself in dire need of her friends’ help.





	Two Fiddles and a Drum and a Regal Flute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_the_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/gifts).



> Belated birthday present for Night_the_Dragon, but hey, here it is anyway~ Happy birthday, girl~!

The year has barely begun or 18-year-old Regina is already scrambling around. She only has so long before the first “major event” of the year, and she wants to be sure she has it on time and doesn’t have to rush and mess up a week prior. It takes longer than she had expected it to, though, so in the end, she runs to Libri and asks her (she refuses to call it _begging_ ) for her help in finding what she’s looking for. 

And Libby—Six bless her friend and teacher—doesn’t even bother with fruitless searches. She works meticulously for two days and produces the item to Regina with the same calm composure that she always does when giving her new learning material. Regina promises she’ll make up for it, but Libby only tells her to be more focused on her studies. 

February 7th rolls in then and it’s far from grandiose, because hey, it’s not like the “birthday boy” can _see_ the decorations. And Ignis is actually very happy with the thick tome she gives him. The pages are thick and heavy, but instead of ink they’re covered it these little pins that, to a normal person, means nothing, but mean very much to a blind person. After all, how else would they be able to read anything? 

The next one is easier to handle and she manages that one on her own. And when April 2nd rolls in, Gladio is laughing as he lifts up the heavy dumbbells she’d been able to _drag_ in because Six-be-damned those things were _heavy!_ She pats herself on the back, though, for remembering that Gladio had been complaining about his old equipment breaking down on him a few months prior. 

The next one is hard, but certainly not impossible. Iris doesn’t want much, and she’s happy with just a fancy bouquet of flowers that Gladio helped her hunt down in Duscae. However, she _does_ put the flowers in this fancy vase she bought for very little on Lestallum’s market. It wasn’t bad looking, and Regina was sure it was worth more than the shopkeeper was asking for it (which she, of course, didn’t mention), but Iris is happy with that. 

And then June rolls in and on the first day already she goes out running with Ternio, since Terry insisted on immediately trying out her new weighted wristbands and anklets. And somehow Terry s _till_ runs faster than Regina. _How even?!_  

It’s the middle of July then, and as the 16th rolls in and Libri is trying _sooooo_ hard not to squeal over the adorable squishable she’s given, trying _so_ hard to remain impassive yet thankful, though everyone knows she’s almost about to start bouncing on her feet. Regina knows she’d wanted to get a new book, but her argument would be that she has too many books already. When Terry points out that she has enough stuffed creatures, too, Regina immediately responds with: “Blasphemy! There’s _no_ such thing as too many plushies!” much to the amusement of everyone there. 

Then at the end of the month, it’s Dominatio’s turn as the 27th comes in, and all three of them have pitched in to give him the _biggest_ art set they’d been able to find. Twenty pencil types, a number of charcoal pieces of varying shades, fifty different markers and ten colors for aquarelle paintings, with five different brushes included. The poor boy nearly breaks down crying because he’s just so overwhelmed by the sheer amount of supplies, but he manages to hold back and thanks them all with the biggest hugs he’s ever given them, smooching them each on the cheek (both cheeks, by the by). 

And then it’s August and she suddenly starts awake at 5:30 with a panicked gasp. 

Because now October is coming… 

 

“Really now, Regina? All this time, and not a single idea for your father?” 

“I didn’t say I didn’t have _any_ ideas, Libby…” Regina points out with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. Her Dad was out hunting with Iggy and Gladio, and she’d called her friends over to discuss her dilemma. And she appreciates the help, but she could do without the snarky comments.  “Just… I can’t _find_ what I want to get him… and even then, I couldn’t possibly afford it…” 

“That bad?” Terry asks curiously as she looks up from removing her prosthetic to scratch at an itch along the bottom of her knee. “We could all pitch in like we did for Domi. I’m sure we can scrape enough together.” 

At that, Regina snorts softly. “Oh I wish…” 

Domi tilts his head, curling his hair around his finger as he briefly adjusts his position. “Well… what are you thinking off, Regi?” 

She sighs heavily, and then pulls out her wallet. It takes her a moment to go through all the different sections, but Regina finally pulls out an old photo she secretly snagged from one of her Dad’s albums. When she puts the photo on the table for the others to see, the reactions are mixed. 

Domi is staring in awe, Libby is adjusting her glasses, and Terry lets out a whistle. 

“Wow… they got ‘emselves a fancy car, don’t they?” 

“It is… quite an impressive automobile, yes,” Libby adds. 

“Yeah… that is… or was… the Regalia,” Regina says as she looks at the picture of her Dad, her Father, Ignis and Gladio as they stand/sit around the car in question, smiling at the camera. Taken at the very start of the trip to Altissia for her Father’s arranged marriage, and they all looked so happy and/or excited. Even Iggy… 

“Oh, I see…” says Terry then. “Car broke down, huh? So… ya wanna get one that looks just like it, I take it?” 

“Yeah, but… unfortunately, she’s a custom model from the Crown City. She actually belonged to King Regis.” 

And Terry winces as the whole realization of the situation hits her hard. However, it’s Libby who responds. 

“I see… so theoretically it’s impossible to obtain one like it, correct?” 

“Yeah…” she admits, trying not to sigh. Her Dad would often tell her stories about his trip with the others, and the “old girl”, as everyone called her, was involved in most of them. Unfortunately, she’d given up the ghost on them in the very last stretch of their journey, though her Dad hadn’t been there to see it happen… for a reason that he seems hesitant to speak about to her. 

It’s a pity… because she’s sure it’d beat the rust bucket her Dad’s stuck with today. 

Now his car was nice-looking, and it was an antique, too, but it was just so unreliable that she was almost afraid of getting in the car for fear of being caught out in the middle of nowhere when it breaks down _again_. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d have to call Cindy to come tow them to Hammerhead… 

“Damn man… that’s a bummer… I woulda _loved_ to take a ride in that girl. She looks _gorgeous_ ,” Terry mumbles softly, and Regina agrees. She normally doesn’t go around calling inanimate objects anywhere near beautiful or gorgeous, like Terry has just done, but hell yeah, she’d not deny that the Regalia _is_ definitely a work of art. 

“Hmm… perhaps we can find a suitable replacement… something similar looking, mayhaps,” Libby murmurs. “Perhaps Cindy could provide us some assistance in getting it to look alike. That does appear to be Hammerhead in the background, correct?” 

“…Yeah.” Regina breathes softly as she runs a hand through her hair. “But even then… it’d cost a small fortune to buy it, and Cindy’s not gonna be cheap, either… even if it _is_ for Dad.” 

“Hahah… yeah, Cindy’s still married to her work, ain’t she?” Terry laughs out. 

“True… perhaps we can find something similar at the scrapyard, hm?” 

“… _AH!!_ ” 

Regina nearly leaps out of her seat at the sudden cry, and Terry and Libby are just as surprised, but as they look to Domi—the source of the shout—he’s already scrambling off the couch and dashing toward the hallway, almost tripping over his own feet as he goes. She calls out to him in question, unsure of what is wrong with him, but then he comes staggering back, carrying one of his sketchpads in his arms and he almost slams it to the table as he starts to leaf through it rapidly. 

“Oy, Dom, what the hell’s up with you?” Terry asks suspiciously. 

Domi doesn’t answer, still flipping through the book. But before Terry can ask (or demand, really) again, he lets out a crow of victory, and then turns his book around to the othera. “I _knew_ I’d seen it before! Look!!” 

Regina’s eyes are almost bugging out of her skull as she looks at the gorgeous charcoal drawing of a car that looked almost like a perfect replica of the Regalia, if not for a few minor add-ons, like a set of spoilers at the back and different wheel caps, let alone the decals adorning its side. But what has shocked her most of all is the black license plate with its white lettering; 

 _Insomnia_    
 _RHS-113_    
 _The Royal Capital_  

“Wh… where did you…?!” 

“I was asked to draw up a new design for a different car a few weeks ago,” Domi says firmly. “Not this one, but I saw it amidst the other wrecks and… I just… I thought she was pretty, and I thought it was sad she was rusting away there…” 

“When was this exactly, Domi?” Libby asks, a firm frown on her face. 

“Um… last time I was there was… 4 days ago, I believe…” 

“And was she still there?” 

“Yeah.” 

They all look at each other, and, without so much as a word said, they all rush to their feet, heading out the door after Regina’s left her Dad a note, telling him they were just going out for a while to get some fresh air. They call their Chocobos, get on and then ride off, with Domi leading the way. 

 

When they arrive at the scrapyard, Domi throws all his charms into the fray and asks the owner—a friendly old man with a pipe, really—if they could perchance buy one of the old wrecks to patch up for Regina’s Dad. Libby seems skeptical of whether this will work, but Domi’s apparently as liked here as he is with their little group, as the man laughs warmly and tells Domi to go right ahead and find something they like. 

Domi starts leading them around, and he becomes unsure and worried when he can’t see their target right away. Regina tells him to calm down and just walk back to where he remembers to have seen it. This helps, and he breathes for a moment before he moves ahead again. 

And then he gives a near squeal. “There! There she is!!” he calls, and he hurries ahead, with the others close behind. 

And Regina stops dead in awe when they step up to the wreckage. 

Even without looking at the picture she still carries in her wallet and even with the large cracks and tears and dents and stains, she recognizes the frame, the grill, the headlights, and, naturally, the license plate. The color’s dulled and the metal is covered in rust, the side view mirrors are almost hanging off, and the rear view mirror is lying on the floor by the gearbox. 

As she steps over to the car, she barely catches what her friends are saying as she reaches out slowly, letting her fingers trail along the heavily dented hood. The metal is smooth, still, despite the dents, and the feeling sends a shiver down her spine. It feels so strange… but it’s not a bad strange. She’s never been a big fan of cars… but this one, as broken down as it is now, has already stolen her heart away. If it’s even possible for an inanimate object to do… 

Once she can shake herself out of her awing session, Domi goes over and asks the owner for how much he’d be willing to part with the wreck of the Regalia, though he neglects to mention just how special it really is. Shockingly, the man tells them he’s willing to part with it for a mere 750 Gil, which is mere pocket change for them by now from their numerous hunts. No one says anything about the true origins of the car, to ensure that he doesn’t up the price to ridiculous levels just because it’s so special. 

They all pitch in a little, even though Regina could pay for it all from her own share, and once it’s officially their property, they begin to debate on how to get it away from the scrapyard and get it patched up properly. They know that their best bet is Cindy, of course, but they also have to ensure that Regina’s Dad doesn’t realize what they’ve been doing. 

In the end, they start pushing it out of the scrapyard, out onto the open road, with Libby steering, Regina pushing from the left, Domi from the right, and Terry from the back. Once they are finally out on the road, Regina pulls out her phone and calls Cindy. First she checks in with her to be sure her Dad doesn’t happen to be there for a hunt. Thankfully not, and she breathes in relief before asking her for a favor. 

Cindy arrives with her tow truck in about an hour, and she’s pleasantly surprised when she sees their newest purchase, and she laughs, ensuring them that the secret’ll be safe with her. They push the car onto the tow truck and then cover it with a large sheet, tying it as tightly as possible to keep it on the car and prevent people from seeing her before she’s ready. And then they’re off to Hammerhead. 

Domi is already well underway to sketch out the remodeling that will need to be done, and Regina sits by his side while he does, watching as he churns out idea after idea with all the different decals that he knows Hammerhead has in its catalogue. Hell, he even makes a few custom ones, and asks the others if they might have other ideas, too, and they all have new and different ideas that Domi moves to integrate, and halfway there he wonders if, maybe, he can put them all together in one design and he starts to sketch more fervently than before. 

When they arrive at Hammerhead, they help Cindy to get the Regalia into one of her private garages. One that isn’t available to the other techies, and it lets Regina breathe a little easier to know there’s no way for her Dad to find out about it now. 

Cindy tells them she’ll take care of the structural and technical repairs, and once it’s done, they can all help in redecorating the old girl… given they’d figured out which decals they wanted to put on by then. The small group laughs it up, but they’re all smiling as they start off to head back home. 

But sadly, they don’t make it back before nightfall, and they are forced to stop at a hotel for the night. Regina lets her dad know by calling him, because texting that would be far too impersonal. Plus, she knows he would prefer to hear that she’s alright rather than read her texts. 

“Yeah, Dad, I’m okay… we just lost track of time. That was my bad.” 

“ _It’s okay, princess_ _. Do you want me to pick you girls up in the morning?_ ” 

“Nah, it’s okay. We’re not that far out, so we should be back before noon… hopefully.” 

“ _Hopefully, yeah,_ ” her Dad laughs softly. “ _Given you can get up in time, of course._ ” 

“I still say SIX IN THE MORNING is _too early_ for anyone to be up!” 

Her Dad laughs louder now. “ _If you say so, sweetie. Good night. I love you._ ” 

“I love you, too, Dad,” she says with a smile before she hangs up and goes back to her friends. 

They stay up for several more hours after to argue about which decal selection would be best for the Regalia’s rebirth. 

 

“Regi?” Domi asks suddenly when it’s a month away from the big day. 

They still haven’t decided on decals, and with the day swiftly approaching, Regina finds herself more than a little nervous, though she tries to keep it to herself as much as possible. But she’s pretty sure the reason Domi is approaching her now is because he has had an epiphany. He tends to come to her first, always. 

“Yeah? Sup, Dom?” 

“I have an idea… Why don’t we put your tattoo on the Regalia?” 

She stares at him in both surprise and a little bit in alarm. She immediately reaches for her right hand – the one always covered by a fingerless glove. “…why?” 

“Because it’s pretty? I thought that’d be obvious, love. I just thought it would fit with the skull design on the license plate, you know?” 

She’s well aware it would fit, of course, but she’s not sure if she’s really ready for people aside from her friends to actually _see_ the tattoo she has on her hand. Sure, no one will actually _know_ , but the idea alone is somewhat terrifying… 

“I dunno…” 

“C’mon, love… pretty please? I’m sure your dad would love it too! I mean, it’d be like giving him a small part of yourself, right?” 

“…” 

“ _Pleeeaase?_ ” 

“…oh fine. Why the hell not?” 

“ _Yay~!_ ” 

 

It’s October 20th when they return to Hammerhead when her Dad’s busy at another hunt. Cindy’s finished the entire refurnishing and it’s the first time they’re going to see the Regalia since they’d rescued her from the scrapheap, and Regina’s actually a little anxious… okay, _very_ anxious… 

The garage door opens and they all stare in awe as they behold the car before them, stepping inside and letting Cindy close the door again behind them. There’s no more dents, no more cracks, the windows have been replaced, the headlights are in one piece again, the license plate’s been smoothed out and dusted off, the mirrors are all attached and perfectly reflective, the seats have gotten brand new upholstery of shiny leather, the wheel caps are shining and the tires are heavy and firm with plenty of grip. Even in the dim garage lighting its metal plates are glinting and Regina is looking at the car like it’s some sort of holy treasure that would shatter if even _looked_ at the wrong way. 

She’s seen it on pictures so many times before, has seen the numerous decals that her Dad and his friends had pasted all over it, all the different colors they’d painted it over the months on the road, if only to remain undetected as much as possible. Not that it’d helped much; it was still a one-of-a-kind model, after all, but at least it’d throw their enemies off… hopefully. 

She’d _always_ wanted to see it before… 

But now that it was here… right in front of her and so very real… she felt a little overwhelmed. 

This was a piece of history… a piece of her Dad’s… her Father’s history… a piece of history she could’ve only dreamed of seeing until that very moment. 

She actually has to fight to keep her breathing even, lest the others think she was feeling unwell. 

“So wha’cha think, girls?” Cindy asks as she walks up to the car, running her gloved hand over the hood as if it was an oversized pet. “Ain’t she perdy? And yer Paw used ta ride ‘round in this lass all the time.” 

“Yeah… she’s beautiful,” Regina agrees with a nod. 

“Hmhmm. Quite. We’ve seen the pictures… but it seems they pale in comparison to the real thing, as good a picture as they were,” Libby added, lightly pushing her glasses up her nose. “Are we safe to assume she’s completely fixed?” 

“You bet,” Cindy said with a big smile on her face. “Well, then, hun, ya wanna give her a test?” 

It takes a moment for Regina to realize that Cindy’s addressing _her_ and she’s not sure how to respond. “Um… I… I don’t actually have a license… yet,” she admits after a moment. 

“Aw, ‘s alright, hun,” Cindy assures her. “Ya dun have ta go anywhere. C’mon; hop in.” 

Regina’s not sure if she should, but both Domi and Terry are urging her to get into the driver’s seat as Cindy opens the door for her. She hesitantly settles in the chair, and then, after a moment of thought, she tugs the door closed with a soft thud. 

She gulps and takes a moment to take it all in. The chair is firm, but it’s certainly not uncomfortable, and when she puts her hands on the wheel, it feels almost familiar, even though she’s never sat in any driver’s seat before, not even her Dad’s car. Cindy then tells her to turn the key, and she hesitates to do so, but, after some light prodding from Terry, she reaches for the key… and then she turns it. 

The engine rumbles from under the hood, stuttering briefly, but then it settles and it settles on a firm, not nearly as loud rumbling, almost like a purr and Regina pulls her hand back and for a long time, she merely sits and listens as the engine seems to pulse through the car’s frame, almost like a heartbeat… as if to proclaim to all those willing to listen; 

“ _I live_ ” 

After shutting off the engine again and stepping out, Cindy decides to come to the point. “So, huns; ya decide on how ya want ‘r ta look, yet?” 

Domi is almost bouncing on his feet as he exclaims: “Yep~yep~” and almost scampers over, pulling out his sketchbook and flipping to the corresponding page. “This one. Do you think this’ll work?” 

Regina bites her lip lightly, as if expecting the worst, but Cindy’s _very_ excited. 

“Oooh, yeah. That’s gonna look really nice on the ol’ gal. But I might need yer help ta get the patterns jus’ right, hun.” 

“No prob~ That’s what I’m here for!” Domi giggles. 

Regina breathes a little easier, and she moves over to help her friends in working on the decals. It would take them quite a while to make it just right, she knows… but she’s willing to put as much effort as she can into it so that they can finish on time. 

 

When October 25th finally comes, Regina’s a bundle of nerves. She’s managed to convince her Dad to go to Hammerhead to celebrate his birthday. Of course, she can tell Iggy already has a hunch about there being more to this than just moving the celebration, but he chooses not to say anything about it. She’s not sure if Gladio notices, but the chance of that is fairly small. 

The car already has trouble starting up when they head out, and it almost dies on them three times on the way to Hammerhead, though they manage to keep it going for long enough to get within range. They don’t make it the whole way, sadly, so they actually have to push it the last bit, which is pretty exhausting. 

Thankfully, the others are already there, and they move over to help them push the car into the garage area. Cindy comes over when they finally drop down to the ground from pushing her Dad’s car that last distance. Her Dad apologizes for the hassle as Cindy offers to take a look at the car. As she does though, after telling the guys to go to the restaurant and get something to eat, she shoots Regina a knowing look, and Regina smiles secretly back at her, before she and her friends go to join her Dad and Ignis and Gladio. 

Inside, they keep the actual celebration short, as they settle in a booth and each of them give her Dad the presents they’ve gotten for him. Even her friends have gotten him some small gifts, even though they’ve already added more than enough by helping her with _her_ present, but they said it was fine. 

“So, Regi,” Gladio says once everyone but her has given her Dad his present, “what’d you get your old man, huh?” 

“Hey! I’m not _that_ old, Gladio!” her Dad complains with a small growl, but it only makes Gladio guffaw. 

Regina regards her friends for a moment, and they’re all smiling and nodding, telling her without words that it’s time; that this is the moment of truth. 

“Well… actually, I had to ask Cindy for some help to get it ready in time… I’m not much of a tech, so… I left it with her. Shall we go get it?” 

Curious now, her Dad, Ignis and Gladio follow after the group of four as they go off to meet up with Cindy again. The blonde looks up as they step up, and she keeps her face expertly somber when they approach. 

“Hey, Prom? Got some bad news for ya, hun; I’m afraid the poor girl’s not gonna be able ta go ‘nother mile.” 

“What?! Oh come on…!” her Dad almost whines, obviously not pleased to hear that his only mode of transportation (aside from the occasional Chocobo rides) was out of commission for good now. “Can’t you, like, figure out a way to fix her up, Cindy?” 

“Oh, I wish, hun, but I did my best. Sorry to say, but she’s not goin’ any further than here.” 

Her Dad groans heavily in annoyance as he pushes his palms to his eyes, and he grumbles something under his breath, before he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, as Gladio lightly pats him on his back to try and make him feel better. “…don’t suppose you’ve got like… a spare car I could loan until I can get a new one, huh?” 

Cindy’s expression twitches for a moment, and Regina knows she’s having difficulty staying serious. So, in the end, she just drops it and smiles. “No need, hun. Here ya go, Regi, hunny,” she chirps as she tosses something at her. 

Regina catches it with ease and smiles at her as she feels the familiar shape of keys in his palm. “Thanks, Cindy. C’mon, girls! Gimme a hand, will ya?” 

Libby is smiling softly, while Terry is grinning, and Domi is giggling as they hurry after her, heading for the garage where they _knew_ her Dad’s present was waiting for them. 

Terry and Libby pull open the garage door, while Regina and Domi duck under it to hurry inside. With a press of the button on the key, Regina watches the blinkers flash and hears the familiar beep as the doors unlock. She opens the door to the driver’s seat and slips inside easily, pulling the door shut behind her again. 

Domi giggles as he leans on the door, while Libby and Terry push the garage open entirely. “You ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. You mind letting me know if I’m going good?” 

“You got it, love~” Domi chuckles as he scampers out again, as she puts the key in the ignition. 

And then, after taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she turns the key. The old girl’s engine roars to life and then rumbles and hums, the vibrations moving along the car, but not enough that it’s annoying, and she smiles. She switches gears, like she’s been taught by Cindy, and then, as Domi gestures for her to come out, she moves her foot to the gas and presses lightly as she moves the other foot off the clutch, allowing her to roll smoothly out from the darkness of Cindy’s garage, back into the light where she belongs. 

The plating is pitch black, and all the decals are a light bluish-white, glittering in the sun as it beats down on the car. Initially she’d been terrified of how the decals would turn out, but Domi was an expert in what he does, and while they were close to what she has on her hand, it was still distinct enough that it wasn’t a perfect copy. The lines within the center and the eye are drawn along the hood, the small creature curled up on the bottom is actually on the roof, but isn’t visible with the roof down, the crystalline snowflakes surround the lines on the hood and are placed in seemingly random locations along the side of the car, the staff with the spiracorn-like head is on the right side, and the left has some sort of sword that’s based on the design of her tattoo. Everyone who’s seen it thus far has agreed to the following; it looked beautiful. 

While she does keep her focus on Domi as he continues to tell her to keep going, slowly, she does catch her Dad’s expression from the corner of her eyes, and Gladio’s, too. Both of them are staring, their jaws almost on the floor and their eyes wide as the Regalia rolls to a stop finally and she puts the gear back, putting it on the handbrake before she casually leans on the door with both arms, smirking cheekily at her Dad. 

“So?” she asks casually, trying so very badly not to grin openly because she’s afraid the expression might stick otherwise. “Ya like, Dad?” 

Her Dad’s blinking, looking at her in a way she’s never actually seen before, but it’s not a bad expression, she knows. Actually, he looks like he’s about to _cry_ … 

“H… how… no, where did… y-you…?” It’s all he can get out. 

She turns off the ignition, takes the key and steps out from the car. And then she walks up to her Dad, grabs his hand, and then puts the keys in his palm, before curling the fingers around it. Once she’s done that, she smiles and then she hugs him, making him jump in slight surprise. 

“Happy Birthday, Dad.” 

He chokes briefly, as if he’s trying to say something, but then she feels him smiling against her neck, and he hugs her back. 

“Six… what did I do to deserve such an amazing daughter?” he chuckles softly. 

“I dunno,” she says with a grin. “You tell me why I get to have a dad like you, huh?” 

He snorts and then laughs and Gladio suddenly slaps her on the back with a laugh of his own and even Ignis is smiling and chuckling softly, and everything is just perfect. 

 

When it’s time to head home, Regina is more than a little excited to get into the back of the Regalia, her Dad taking the wheel while Iggy sits up front and Gladio sits on her opposite side.  The old girl almost purrs when her Dad turns on the ignition, and while he seems even more unsure of hitting the gas than she had initially, when they take off, it’s like a weight’s been lifted from her Dad’s shoulders that no one even knew was there. 

It was amazing to ride in the back of the Regalia; she barely felt any of the bumps in the road that she’d normally feel so strongly in her Dad’s old car, and even when they take a side road, the light bumps are more of a slight nuisance that’s easily overlooked than a constant annoyance. The wind blowing through her hair makes her sigh happily as she leans her head on her elbow and looks out the window, watching the world whiz them by. 

As she sits there, she’s suddenly struck by a familiar urge, and so she scoots back, moves back her arms, and then pulls herself up so that she can sit on the headrest with her feet on the seat and she smiles at everything around her. She’s done this so often in her Dad’s old car, but it’s never felt as good as it does now. 

It’s almost like a homecoming… 

She couldn’t have been happier… and one look at the big grin on her Dad’s face and she knows he’s thinking just the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a direct translation of a Dutch birthday song, excluding the "Regal" bit.


End file.
